Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode-detection method applied to a memory device, and in particular to a synchronous mode-detection method.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, emmc, and other uses.
On the market, there are many types of access methods. However, some of the manufacturers do not inform retailers which modes are supported by the flash memory, such that the retailers cannot maximize the performance of the flash memory.